


Nimrodel's Garden

by alexcat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/F, Femslash, International Day of Femslash, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mithrellas leaves her husband to find her true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nimrodel's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the International Day Femslash Alphabet Soup challenge at Lom. I got N for Nimrodel, Nevrast and Narcissus.

NIMRODEL’S GARDEN

Mithrellas awoke in the darkness and slipped from the bed she shared with her husband of many years. She had loved Imrazôr well enough and she’d borne him two fine children, but her children were grown now and her husband was becoming old as men do. They had agreed many years ago that she would go before he became too old and infirm to be a husband to her. 

That day had come. 

She shivered with anticipation. 

Many years ago, she had left Lothlórien with Nimrodel to get away from the newcomers and they’d gotten separated and both became lost. She knew not what became of Nimrodel but she had been rescued by Imrazôr and had married him. 

She wandered for many days after she left her husband but this time, she had supplies aplenty and a fine horse kept just for this purpose. She knew the woods were hazardous in these days of evil awakening but she saw no signs of it anywhere. In fact, she saw few signs of life anywhere at all. 

Until one fine April morning. The sun was shining and Mithrellas was bathing in the river, her clothes on the bank. The water was chilly but the sun was warm. She finished her bath and lay on the grass to dry in the sun when she noticed the flowers. 

There were narcissus, daffodils and jonquils growing beside a path that she hadn’t noticed before. Her heart sped up. 

Nimrodel had always loved flowers, especially the blooms of spring. She had carried a bag of her favorite bulbs with her when they left Lothlórien so many years ago. Anywhere she could plant her flowers would be home for Nimrodel.

She didn’t bother to dress as she began to follow the path. There were more flowers and less path as she followed but she continued along. At the end of the path, she saw a small thatched house surrounded with flowers and trees, so many that it was almost hidden. It looked like something from a children’s story.

She started to approach and remembered that she was still naked. She decided that she’d come too far to go all the way back now so she knocked on the door. No one answered. She called out but still there was no answer so she finally gave up and headed back to the river. 

Mithrellas dressed and returned to her small camp. She stirred the fire and added a few logs to heat some water for tea. The woods were silent but for a few birds calling far away. She would stay here for a day or two and rest then she would continue to search for Nimrodel. She didn’t know what else to do since she had no plans past leaving home. 

That night she dreamed of Nimrodel and their days in Lothlórien before Amroth, before Imrazôr. They had spent the days together gathering flowers and making teas and medicines from them. The nights they had spent alone, sharing a passion that she’d never felt before or since. She dreamed that Nimrodel came to her bed and kissed her awake while caressing her heated flesh. She could almost feel lips touch hers, touch her naked breasts, her belly… 

She woke with a start. 

Someone was kissing her naked belly. 

Nimrodel! 

“You found me!” she cried out, as the kisses moved farther down.

Nimrodel looked up. She had not changed at all. She still had the look of a creature of the wood, wild and untamed. She was as naked as Mithrellas was. 

“Oh how I have missed this. Missed you,” Nimrodel said as she moved back up to kiss Mithrellas’ lips. 

“Where have you been all this time?” 

Nimrodel laughed. “Now?” 

“No,” Mithrellas agreed. “Later. You can tell me later.” 

It was hours later, when they sat in front of Mithrellas’ campfire, drinking tea and snuggled beneath a warm fur, that Nimrodel began her tale…

~end~


End file.
